Forgetting Yourself
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Some just keep theirs hidden, but when the pressures of high school reach a climatic high will Tris buckle? Will her secret be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgetting Yourself**

**BlueBerry98 here and this is my new fanfiction I have paired up with my friend and written for you.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything apart from the character Christopher and the plot. Although some elements are taken from other fanfictions as they are so good but we have changed them slightly to fit with our story. Hope you enjoy ****J**

Chapter 1

I guess to start our story off, you have to know something about me. After all it's a big part of my life, and if we are to understand each other, you need to know it.

When I was seven my father died. It was a car crash and a drunk driver that killed him. I, my mother and brother Caleb we devastated. However, a year or so later my mother meet a man called Christopher. They married in the summer I turned eleven and we soon moved with him to Arizona. That's when we saw his true colours. And by that I mean black and blue. I would call him cruel, bitter and hateful. It wasn't just my mother he beat, it was me as well. He has never once touched Caleb, something my mother prays never happens.

Christopher is a businessman. You know the ones who hide stuff under their suit and tie. No one would think that he is a woman beater under it. The suit makes him a respected man, not in my eyes anyway. But his work, and his dirty little secret revealing itself meant, a few years ago we had to move here, to Chicago. That meant, a new house, new school, new people and as my mother hoped a new life. Sadly, it wasn't.

That is when I came to Divergent High and the bulling started. I was the newbie, different and that made me a danger to the school hierarchy. Of course I was put into the Misfits. We are known as the lowest of the low. Basically we are invisible but when everyone wants a little fun they came and pick on us. It's not fair. We are the best people once you get to know us. We don't deserve to be anyone's punching bag; not verbally or physically. Myself and my friends, Christina, Will and Al all belong to this group. They are the only ones who welcomed me three years ago when I was a shy, timid fourteen year old.

The school system has divided us into groups, which is no help to us outside in the real world. There is us the misfits. Then one up is the druggies. The people who think their cool but are far from it. They don't get picked on, that's our speciality. They don't have that much status but are more noticeable than we are. There also the people who in ten years' time will either be in, prison, rehab or squalor.

Next we have the hipsters which is just everyone else, by that I mean the normal people who are like extras in a film. Then the teachers and the Principle. The people who actually try to restore any peace in our school, like there is any. You would think they would be the people at the top, but oh no that goes to the next group.

The Barbie's and Kens. Basically the popular kids. The air headed bimbos and the muscly jock type. All of them are evil. Horrible, evil monsters. Not even human. They are the once who terrorise us Misfits. Their leader, and the boss per say of our school, Four. And yes, that is a nickname, a stupid one at that. However I would rather spend an afternoon with these idiots that one second in the company of my stepdad.

Now I've explained most things, it's just a typical Wednesday lunchtime. One in which, Christina and Will are sucking each other's faces off and Al is on his phone, probably texting his cougar of a girlfriend. Ok maybe she isn't a cougar, but she is twenty. So I decide to go get my gym bag out of my locker. I hate gym. I hate having it every Wednesday afternoon. But most of all I hate the people in it. It's full of Barbie's and Kens.

I'm walking down the surprisingly empty corridor. It shouldn't be this empty; the canteen wasn't exactly full and outside wasn't busy. I turn the corner and that's where they all are. They snigger and laugh; my body fills with dread as I notice they are gathered in a semi-circle crowd around my locker.

Wait, their all around my locker. Scratch what I said before, I hate them just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All their previous pranks rush through my mind. What it will be this time, I wonder. The haunting memories of the time they photoshopped my face on a nude, obese lady and cover my entire locker with it, and the time I opened my locker and paint exploded in my face, still loom in my mind.

I roll my eyes at the thought of what stupid, vindictive prank they have done this time. I rammed my way through the crowd. Any other day I would have turned around, ignored the whole situation and stumbled across it later. But today; today I didn't, for some unknown reason.

When I struggle to the front of the crowd and into the open semi-circle in front of my locker, I feel all eyes on me. The laughing simmers down when Four, the almighty, want's to speak.

"You going to open your locker Stiff?" he sniggers.

"Nah. That's why I came here" I am sarcastic in my tone. I couldn't be anymore ruder if I tried.

"Oh, Stiff is feisty" Peter projects to the crowd.

Just to clarify my name isn't Stiff. That's just a mean nickname. My real name is Beatrice, but my friends call me Tris.

"Open your locker Stiff" Four is demanding in his way. Why is it that a seventeen year old school boy can run a school with just his tone of voice?

I sigh heavily and grit my teeth. I'm just a misfit. I have to follow whatever any one higher than me says. I hate it. I have to do it at home and now I have to do it at school. One little detail I forgot to mention, my locker is broken. Yes I am the only one with a broken locker. This means anyone can get in my locker and it just so happens today, they have.

I cautiously open my locker door and await for what's inside; I am faced with nothing. My locker is how I left it. The whole crowd stare at me with their beady eyes. I think I've gotten off free, but then I notice my gym bag open slightly.

"Open it" Four s assertive again.

I move the bag forward and open it. My clothes are shoved in a bundle. I glance at a little piece of the shirt; black graffiti on it. I don't even want to think what it says. I also see the leggings have been cut. I can't believe it. The one class I have no friends in and I'll look like an idiot.

"Love the artwork" I mumble in between the laughs. Four just smirks. I grab the bag; make my way out the semi-circle and head back to the canteen.

"I can't believe them!" Christina rants. "Vandalising your clothes! What are they? 1st graders?"

"What can I do? I have nothing for gym" my voice is saddened.

"I have a double free next. I know let's go shopping!" Christina claps with delight. I raise my eyebrows. Skipping gym class again? What would people think if they found out? Well, I suppose what they don't notice, won't hurt them.

"Ok. I need new gym stuff now anyway" I finally smile. The school bell rings and Christina kisses Will of to his class; whereas myself and Al just exchange a small wave. Christina links my arm, like she always does, and skips us out of school; unnoticed like always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mall is large and all the shops are varied. You have well known mass produced brands next to bespoke designer boutiques. Every shop is full of rows and rows of different things; most I have seen a hundred times before. It's noisy and crowded. I don't know how someone can love spending most of their free time here!

The first shop we go to is the same one we go to every time we are here; unfortunately for me that's a lot. I hate shopping. The girls in the shop know us, they could practical go on a game show and win money, they know us so well. One of the girls, Bridget her name is, helps Christina try on designer brands in the changing rooms while I just look through the racks. I glance at each piece of clothing quickly, bored out of my mind. We have only been in the shop for like five minutes and it has already become tedious.

Finally Christina struts out of the changing rooms holding a lovely little black dress and about two pairs of dark denim jeans. "Thank you so much for your help Bridget" Christina smiles as she pays. $200! For three items! Luckily Christina can afford it. "Did you find anything?" she asks me as we walk out the shop. I shrug; I never find anything I like and even if I did I couldn't afford to buy it. Christopher only gives me money for lunch, fuel and emergencies. It sounds like a lot but it isn't really. And we aren't exactly short for money, considering his job but we have to work for the money. I have a weekend job as well as doing chores at home. I have to earn it.

"Oh my Tris! This is your color" Christina holds up a t-shirt that is gorgeous. It's a light cherry blossom pink with a white lace neck and sleeves that cut off at the elbow.

"It's beautiful" I become slightly more interested in shopping. I look at the price tag. "I can't afford it" I sigh.

"It's only $20."

"Exactly. I only have $20 for the rest of the week."

Christina narrows her eyes at me and grabs the top off me. "Size?"

"Eight and why? I told you I can't afford it."

Christina doesn't listen. She picks up my size and storms to the checkout.

"What are you doing?" I run after her.

"Buying this top for you."

"No. You can't" I try to stop her.

"Shut up. I'm your rich best friend and if I want to buy you this I will. You can't stop me." She was right, once she was in this mind set there was no point in arguing with her.

"Thank you" I give her a great big hug as she hands me the black shopping bag.

"No worries. Now of to buy gym clothes."

"Christina, I'm not trying on those shorts." Christina is holding the shorts, if you can call them that, with a big smile on her face.

"Why not? They are fun, sexy, waterproof and wearable for gym and dance."

"No. I'm just getting legging like I had" I tell her straight.

"Just try them on" she whines and whines.

I ignore her and rummage through the racks, looking at the pretty clothes I could never wear. I try my best to ignore the whining of Christina in my ear; she is so annoying! She always does this until she gets her own way, something I weirdly love about her.

"Please" she extends the word.

"Fine" I snatch the shorts off her. It's the only way I can't end this shopping trip.

I look at my reflection in the cubical mirror. I hate the way I look, especially with the bruises. I have one on my side but that's covered by my top.

"Hurry up" I hear Christina stamping outside the cubical.

I roll my eyes and pull back the curtain. "There. Done. Can I get changed again now?"

"You look fit, but how did you get that bruise on your thigh. It looks nasty."

"This little thing? Bumped into a table. Clumsy" I lie through my teeth and cover up. Christina doesn't know about Christopher, she knows he is temperamental but she doesn't know about the abuse.

"Ok" she says unsure. I smile and change back into my own clothes. The end of this trip is in reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sorry I didn't buy the shorts" I say in the car to Christina.

"It's ok. I just wanted you to try them on. You have an amazing figure" she giggles. Her laugh is so cheerful and can light up a room. I turn down my street and park in my driveway, the grey pebbles crunching under the matte tyres. "Thanks Babes" Christina gets out the car with me and grabs her school and multiple shopping bags. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Christina lives just round the corner from me so I often give her lifts to and from like everywhere. I don't mind, I love having my best friend living so close. I notice the car across the street pull up and three boys get out. I hate living so close to horrible people though. Uriah and Zeke are brothers, they are the ones who live across the street. They don't sound bad but they are Kens. That's right they are Four's minions and unluckily for me Four is always around there.

I grab my gym, school and shopping bags out of my car and lock it. "Skipping gym again?" Four shouts from across the road. I don't say anything, just keep my head down and walk up to my door. Luckily for me Christopher is standing in the open doorway and just heard what Four said. Great so now he is causing me problems at home as well as at school.

"Get inside" Christopher hisses at me. I comply and haste into the lounge; the slamming door making me jump. "I had a call from your school. You didn't go to gym today" he is harsh in his tone. "You know you are failing it."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't I had to go get new clothes" I whisper.

"Spending my money! What is this?" he gestures to the bag with the top Christina bought me. I show him. "Nice top, did you steal it?"

"No. Christina bought me it" I say timidly.

"We are not a charity. We don't need the likes of that family look their nose down at us!"

"I'm sorry. I needed new gym clothes and she didn't take a no for an answer."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. Why did you need new gym clothes?"

"Because they did this." I open my gym bag and give him the tattered clothes.

I think he is going to blow. The anger in his voice and eyes says it all. Flash backs of times before rush through my mind, preparing me for a hit to the face. It didn't happen. I don't hear the slapping of skin, but just a bellowing laugh.

"Get out of my sight."

I nod and rush upstairs to my room. I sprawl out onto my bed and wonder why Christopher didn't hit me. Why he just laughed? He has never done that before. Never ever.

I think long and hard about it. Just before dinner he calls to me to do the bin. It was something in his voice that made me twig. He laughed because it's something he would have done. He would have humiliated me like that; well tried. He is too stupid to do something like that.

One of my many chores is taking out the bin. It is a few minutes where I can think in quite. So as I take out the bin I remember back to the changing rooms and seeing the bruise on my side. It came about a few days ago. I can't quite remember what Christopher was angry at but, I knew it involved me. I just remember him grabbing my wrist; his grip burning into my skin. He hissed something then pushed me back; letting go of my wrist. I fell straight into the corner of the table. And that's when this whopping great bruise on my side formed.

I notice my top has risen up slightly so I quickly pull it down, recovering the top of the purple mark. I look around at the neighbouring doors; no one is there; thankfully. I would hate for people to see, even though I think Christopher should be outer, it would break my mother to think that everyone pitted her and her only daughter.

"Get your ass back in here now" Christopher shouts from the house. When I reach the door I check once more, just to make sure. I don't trust the neighbours. I don't trust anyone. I don't even trust myself.

**Just a little notice. We are trying to update as much as possialble and at the moment we have but in a few weeks we have exams so we will not be able to update as much, we think as we have to studie. Sorry, hope you understand. Also thank you for reading and such like, we really appreciate it. Reviews, critsium and complements are always welcome. And thank you again. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner I went to my room. I wasn't feeling like making idol conversation. I sat cross legged on top of my bed, the plum duvet soft under my legs. I had changed into my pj's which at the moment were light grey shorts and a pinkie, purple top. I could see my bruises but to be honest I didn't care at this point. The reason I didn't care was because I dove straight into my book. The edges were a bit tattered and the spine was broken long ago, but it was the words that mattered. I felt like I could connect with the writer, the characters and the words.

I must have been reading for hours as when I started it was light, and now it was dark. I had put on my lamp a while ago when the sky was in dusk but I guess the time just flew away. Something I want to do; fly away from it all.

"Tris?" I heard my mother's soft voice behind my door.

"Come in" I put my book mark in the book and placed it to the side of me.

My mother came in and gently closed the door. She came and perched on the side of my bed; I could see the yellow tinted bruises on her arm. I wanted to hug her and cry, but I couldn't. I had to ignore it like always.

"Christopher told me about you skipping gym again."

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't want to but…" I paused. Did I want to show her the mean prank they played on me?

"But what? What did they do this time?"

"I guess Christopher told you." My mother nodded.

"Let me see." I handed my gym bag to her which was by my bed. She first got out the cut leggings and shook her head. She folded them neatly and placed them on the duvet, she always does this no matter if you want to throw the clothes away. She then got out the top, and stretched it open to reveal what was on it. She gasped. "Such, horrible things."

"Mum, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry" my mother began to cry. "I hate you being bullied. We can go to the head and get this sorted?"

"No! It will make it worst."

"I'm sure-"

"No mum. Please" I cut her off. She nodded and smiled weakly before folding the top. "I got new ones though."

"You did? That's good" she wiped her eyes dry.

"And Christina got me this top, which Christopher shouted at me for."

"It's lovely" she said as I showed her the top. She didn't make any comment about Christopher. "Make sure you wear it tomorrow to show how grateful you are yeah?"

I nodded.

"She's a good one that Christina. Be sure to keep hold of her. Good people like that only come once in a lifetime" she stroked my hair.

"I will mum" I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Why don't you leave him?" I let blurt out. My mother pulled out of the hug.

"I love him." I raised an eyebrow. "Not as much as your father, but I love him. I really do and I know he has a few kinks…"

"Kinks?"

"Yes. You should be nicer to him." Was she really saying this? "He provides for us all. He makes good money that he shares with us. He has taken you and Caleb on like his own." Really? Like his own? "And we all make mistakes, you just have to muddle through. We are family. You need to accept that Tris."

"I will mum" I sighed. I couldn't believe she still believed this act. She knew what he was like. Christopher doesn't make mistakes, he knows exactly what he is doing. How can he have my mother so deluded?

"Goodnight baby" she kissed my forehead. "Don't stay up to late with your nose in that book."

"Night mum, and I won't. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl" she quietly left my room, closing my door after her.

I hated it when my mother cry's, I feel so useless. I never know how to make it better. I chucked the old gym clothes in my bin and carried on reading my book.

The words dance on the page before me. Every word interesting my intellect. How can one write so beautifully and yet express so much pain? How can pain be beautiful? How can you make it beautiful?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We will pick this up after school!" Christopher shouted as I slam the front door. What a wonderful way to start the morning. I chuck my bags in the car and drive round to Christina's.

"Hey babe, wow you look stressed" Christina gasped as she got in the car.

"I am" I rubbed my temples.

"Argument?"

"Yeah. I felt like I was going to-"

"Kill someone" she interrupts. I nod.

"I just need time away. I wish I could get up and go."

"Stay at mine tonight. My parents won't mind; they love you" Christina smiled at me.

"Are you sure? I wasn't angling for an invite."

"I know silly. I will be a sleepover, just like we used to have before-"

"Before Christopher got mad about my phone dying and we had gone out with your parents. That was like nearly two years ago."

"Yaya. I loved our sleepovers" Christina clapped with delight. I started up the car and we finally headed off to school.

I kept a bag with essentials in the boot of my car; just in case. I wanted to run away, so many times before and I had been close. However, every time I had gotten in my car ready to leave, I couldn't. I have never had the guts to leave my mother and brother with that monster. It's just not in my nature.

"Ok, so I have a plan for tonight" Christina bounded over to me at lunch. "We will stop of at the shops, get popcorn, chips, chocolate, and lollies. We will watch all our top movies then we will have a girly chat until way in the morning, and come to school tomorrow dog tiered. It's going to be so much fun."

"It sounds awesome! I just have to tell Caleb."

"Can't you just text him?"

"He never replies so I don't know if he would. It's just easier to tell him personally" I groan. It didn't take long to find my brother in the canteen. He was sat with his friends.

"Caleb. Tell mum and him that I'm at Christina's tonight" I mumble so only he can hear.

"By him you mean Christopher I take it. You should give him more respect you know" he said casually.

"What are you and mum on? Respect? He don't deserve it. Just tell them yeah"

"Fine" he mumbles as I walk away. I can't believe he is on the same cuckoo train as my mother where Christopher is concerned. Do they not see, hear or feel the things he does. I can understand Caleb not getting it as he never gets hurt, but he sees it. Are they scared of him? I'm not. If I could I would punch him back in a heartbeat.

"OMG! He did not!" I laugh at Christina.

"He did, I swear down on it" she giggles uncontrollably. We are both sat on her massive bed talking about things we used to at sleepovers. "I love this."

"I know. I'm sorry" I sigh.

"It's not your fault."

"It kind of is. I provoke Christopher, which makes him angry and lash out" I blurt. Oh no, maybe she didn't take it like that, hopefully.

"Lash out?"

"Yeah, like verbally" I lie.

"Tris. How long have we been besties?" she asks.

"Since the first day I moved here."

"Exactly, so I know when you are lying." Crap, she's on to me. "Yesterday in the changing rooms you lied, and now you are lying. Christopher isn't just temperamental is he?" God she was good at figuring things out. "Does, he, beat you Tris?" her voice was meek and quite.

There was no point in lying now. I nodded. Suddenly I felt Christina fly across the bed and hug me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"I knew it" her voice was breaking. "Why didn't you tell me?" she was still hugging me.

"I couldn't. For my mum." She finally pulled away.

"Natalie as well? Caleb?"

"My mum and me. Not Caleb. He is just a woman beater" I said through gritted teeth.

"Can, I, see one?" she asked.

"A bruise?" She nodded. I lifted up my pyjama top, revealing the purple bruise. Christina gasped and put her hand to her mouth. With her free hand she touched. "Does it hurt?" she stumbled her words.

"It looks worse than it is. It doesn't hurt anymore. It did when it first happened" I explained.

"When?"

"Sunday. I fell into the table."

"Fell or pushed?"

"A bit of both. The once on my legs are from the door."

"He, slammed you with the door?" I nodded. "You have to tell someone about this."

"No! And you can't tell anyone" I covered up my bruise. "No one, Christina. I'm serious."

"Only because you say so. If it gets bad though-"

"I will tell someone myself. I don't want you getting involved in it. Just knowing is bad enough."

It was easier telling Christina than I thought. I felt better now she knew. I still couldn't help but feel guilty, now she was involved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. Thank you for the reads and reviews much appreciated. Most of you want to know if Four is abused too, well we have decided and you will find out in a couple of chapters, sorry. We have already written those chapters, just need to edit them, so hopefully will be up soon, very soon. Just a warning at then end of this chapter it starts to get a bit violent and it carries onto the next chapter I will put up, so if you it makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it. I will put a summary at the end of chapter 8 so you are all up to date. Have a great day :)**

Chapter 7

Friday. Two days after the gym clothes prank and it's still brewing in my mind. I know they have another one lined up for today. I just know it.

The bell rang after lunch for dance, one of the only classes I have Christina in. We both got changed in the toilets like always. She didn't know before last night why I didn't like changing with the other girls, but now she does.

"Can you actually do anything physical with, you know?" she asked me once we changed.

"Yeah. Like I said they don't hurt" I smiled weakly.

Christina pulled my new gym top down. "There fully hidden."

"Thanks."

We wondered into dance, all the other girls whispering. I swear they think I and Christina do stuff, but that's just their dirty minds. Gross.

"You going to Uriah and Zeke's party tonight?" we here one of the Barbie's Lauren say to her fellow air head friends.

"I thought it was just a get together?" Shauna replied to her.

"Yeah, but it's still a party" Lauren did her fake laugh and twizzled her hair. I looked at Christina and we both rolled our eyes.

"You sure you want to go home tonight, with them lot over the road?" Christina whispered to me.

"I have to. God knows what will happen if I don't" I sigh.

"Ok, but if you need to-"

"I know. You're always here for me" we sideways hug.

Dance whet fast, very fast. I felt sick after. It isn't because of the dancing, it was because I knew something was going to happen.

"See you tomorrow" I said bye to Christina outside. I walked towards my car and the Barbie's were waiting.

"Oh, Stiff" Lauren said playing dumb.

"Can you get out of my way please?"

"You must be thirsty after that work out?"

"No"

"You must. We have the solution." And at that moment all four girls poured a bottle of water each over my head, soaking me. "Never try to be better than you are not" she hissed and they all walked away laughing.

I stood there shocked. Water dripping from my forehead. I knew something would happen but I never thought it would be this.

When I got home I had enough time to get changed and dry my hair before Christopher got home.

"Look who finally decided to show" Christopher said as he walked through the door. "You come to apologise?"

"I'm sorry Christopher" I knew that it would just be better to say sorry.

"Not good enough" Christopher slammed me against the wall and held my shoulders there. "You know you are really starting to piss me off."

"She said she was sorry" my mother came up behind him.

"Natalie, leave out of it" he hissed.

"No, she is my daughter" she cried and at that Christopher let go of me and slapped my mother hard making her fall to the ground. He started kicking her violently.

"Stop!" I screamed and hit his back. He swung round and grabbed my wrist.

"Like I said you are pissing me off!" he shouted and chucked me out the door and onto the front lawn, locking the door behind him. I could hear the muffled cries from my mother as I banged on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG Guys over 1000 views Thank you so much! So here is chapter * sorry I left you on a cliff hanger this morning, I had college. Hope you like this one. Like I said before this contains violent so if you are uncomfortable please don't read it- there is a summary at the bottom of this chapter for anyone who is uncomfortable, that doesn't include violets. Thank you guys have a lovely evening :)**

Chapter 8

I bang on the front door with all my might. "MUM!" I shout over and over again.

It's about seven o'clock but here in Chicago it is still light. The get together of all the Barbie's and Kens has been started for an hour or two across the road. I bet they are loving hearing me cry, although I don't care. All I care about is my mother.

In desperation I look everywhere for something I can do damage with. I spy, across the road in Uriah and Zeke's open garage a set of golf clubs. Before thinking I have run over there and borrowed the big driver. I stand in front of Christopher's car and start hitting it with the golf club.

Christopher must have heard as he storms out of the house just as I put the second dent in the side of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouts.

"I'm beating something you love" I swing for a third dent.

Christopher grabs the golf club and uses it to barricade me between him and my car. The wing mirror scrapping my back.

"You listen here Missy" Christopher is menacing in his words. "You are on your last straw and it's hard for me to forgive. So you better stop."

"What are you going to do if I don't stop" I'm not afraid of him.

"I will beat you within a inch of your miserable life."

"Go on then. Hit me. Hit me now. I don't care anymore."

His hand few up to my face and slapped me hard causing me to fall to the floor. He kicked me in the stomach as I lay helpless on the pebbles. I heard a car pull up; Eric's car.

Christopher spat down, just missing me and started to walk inside. Something in me made me jump to my feet. I picked up the gold club, the metal cold in my hands. I began to run after Christopher; I swung the golf club back getting ready to hit him.

"Let go of me" I screamed as Eric grabbed me from behind, swinging me round away from Christopher. I instantly dropped the golf club; it clanging against the floor.

"You bitch" Christopher spat as he noticed what I was about to do. I kicked and screamed at Eric to let me go as he carried me to his car.

"Get inside Christopher" Eric was stern. He was the only one Christopher listened to. "Tris what happened? You know you're outside right?" Eric had now placed me in his car and was bent down. The side of the car I was in was facing away from the house which unnerved me.

"He started it, like always! I don't care anymore, people need to see him for who he really is" I cried.

"It's ok" Eric hugged me.

"Eric" my mother came out, her cardi wrapped round her obviously bruises body.

"Natile" Eric stood up to her.

"Please, take her. She needs time. I can have him doing this to her again" my mother cried and held out a bag to Eric. It was our emergency bag. Everyone had one in the house which was kept under the stairs. She had obviously heard and got it ready for Eric.

"Of course Natalie" Eric took the bag.

"Tris. You're going to stay with Eric for a while. Just until-"

"Until this blows over" I interrupted. She nodded.

"I can't watch him hurt you like that again. What he made you nearly do, all for me" tears fluttered down her cheeks.

"No, mum" I begged her.

"Give me time. Time to do what's right" she hugged me and left. I tried to go after her but Eric stopped me. What did she mean? What was right?

"Get in" Eric said so I swung my legs round and strapped into the passenger seat. Tears running down my face. Eric got in and drove away. "Your mum will be alright."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust her. Now onto the subject of you nearly killing Christopher."

"I'm sorry. I've never felt like that before. He locked me away from um and I didn't know if she was, alive or dead" I sobbed.

"We have to do something about that. I know what my brother does is unacceptable, and if it wasn't for you and your mum I would have killed him myself by now, but you can't have your life ruined because of him."

"What do you suggest? I leave home?"

"Maybe. Come to my counselling group Tuesday. You don't have to talk but just listen to others stories. No social, no police. That's why people come."

"OK."

I should probably explain who Eric is. Eric is Christopher's younger brother, he is also a private counsellor who gives talks about his own experiences as well. He found out one day, about a year back. He was going to the police but mum stopped him. You see he is kind of in love with my mother and would do anything for her. So because he couldn't go to the police he set up this counselling group, mainly for me, but I have never gone, but I guess now I should.

I've never been that angry in my entire life. I didn't know what happened. I felt like I was being hidden from everything and I needed to know. I was ready to kill him, and to be honest that scared me. I didn't want to become a monster like him. No, I wouldn't.

**Summary-**

**Basically Christopher hurt Tris in the front garden for her putting dents in his car with a golf club. Eric- Christopher's brother- there is an explanation of who he is just at the end, no violent in that bit. He arrived and stopped Tris from like killing Christopher. Tris's mum told Eric to take her and said she "would do the right thin" Tris doesn't know what that is. Eric suggests Tris goes to his counselling group and she guesses she should go. End of summary. Have a lovely evening and we will update soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry had to change the rating of the story. In this chapter there is a mention of adult content- not detailed just minor but if it makes you feel uncomfortable sorry and it is just after Tris finishes telling how she felt. Just warning you. :)**

Chapter 9

So I spent the weekend with Eric. His apartment makes me feel safe, nice warming colours. He also insisted I was in no fit state to go to school Monday or today, and to be honest I'm not. I have to prepare myself for counselling tonight and then going back home. My mother called last night and begged Eric to let me come home, so things could go back to normal; whatever that is.

"Ok, so Caleb will pick you up after our session" Eric told me as we entered the counselling room; basically just a normal room for Eric to counsel us troubled teens.

"I know" I said and sat down in a one of the seven chairs all arranged in a circle.

A few minutes later five teens came in and sat down in the other seats. They all looked surprisingly happy. "We refer to each other as numbers so it stays anonymous" Eric said. "This is one, two, three and five. Where is four?" Eric asked. That name scared me, but I just realised it was probably someone I didn't know.

"Late" three said.

"Again?" Eric rubbed his forehead as he sat down. "You will be known as six" Eric directed to me.

"Figures" I giggled but didn't get any response from the others.

"Right, lets tell six our stories" Eric started off with his story then one and so on. I wasn't really listening, I know it was rude but I get enough depressing life at home, I don't really want to hear everyone else's. I did hear that one, or two's parents are alcoholics and they had to look after their brother. Think it was five who is abused by her step sisters, reminded me of Cinderella. I love that story. A girl is abused then meets her prince who saves her; I wish that happened in real life.

"Six, your story" Eric smiled.

I was just about to start when he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." I looked up. My heart froze. My body felt paralyzed. It was Four, The Four!

"Four, you are just in time to hear our newest member Six's story." Four made eye contact with me. He didn't smirk or give me the evils like I though he would. Four brushed a hand through his hair and sat in the empty seat. "Ok Six, off you go."

"Ok. Well like you all here I am abused. By my stepfather. My real father died when I was younger" I finished not wanting to give any details out.

"And…" Eric wanted me to go in depth with it.

"He beats me and my mother. Shoves me into tables, slaps me, the usual. You don't need to hear about the depressing details."

"Tell us what happened on Friday?" Eric asks.

I don't make eye contact but I can feel Four's eyes burning into me. I glance up then back down. He didn't look shocked or planning a deviant way to tell everyone at school. He looked expressionless.

"Friday, we had an argument. I apologized but he was having none of it. He hurt my mum; locked me out the house. I hit his car with a golf club, funny right" I scoffed a laugh. "He came out in a rage, shoved me against my wind mirror and slapped me so fell on the floor. He kicked me and spat on me, the usual. So I picked up the golf club ready to hit him. I was ready to hit the monster."

"How did he make you feel?"

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see if he liked being beaten and being out of control. I wanted him to feel what I feel. But I can't be like that. I can't be as low as him. I can't I can't" my voice started to break.

"Did he rape you?" I heard Four say. I was shocked.

"Nearly, about a year ago. I broke his wrist to stop him."

"Typical step dad. You did right breaking his wrist. I would have killed him then and there."

"Four!" Eric said sternly. "Six, carry on."  
"That's it."

"Ok. Four, you have some words to say, share your story" Eric directed to Four.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is where you find out about Four, yaya. Sorry you had to wait to find out. :)**

Chapter 10

Four clears his throat and straightened up in his seat.

"Well, when I was younger my mother died. I must have been about five. My father took her death out on me and hit me. Slaps, with a belt, lock me in a cupboard."

My heart sank to think the bully I hated, was vulnerable.

"So anyway he got found out and I went to the social. Foster home after foster home. Then when I was fourteen I got adopted by a lovely couple and their son, he is the same age as me. I love it, plus they are wealthy" Four chuckled making everyone else do so.

I didn't know he had a brother. Or was adopted. How can this be? How can someone knowing pain, inflict it? Well if it was happening for a long time, he may not be about to put it behind him. That's what I'm afraid of; that it will destroy me.

"Thank you Four. Right quick tea break then more discussion" Eric clapped. Everyone got up and rushed to the tea table then back, talking with each other.

"Sorry" Four whispered as we were at the tea table together, alone.

"What?" I said puzzled, I finally looked him in the eyes, a deep blue beautiful colour.

"Sorry for the question. It seemed relevant at the time, but now…."  
"It's, it's ok?" my voice was a bit angry now.

There was an awkward silence. A very long awkward silence.

"I'm the front man" he blurted out breaking the silence.

"Umm what?"

"I'm more popular than them."

"Still don't understand."

"School. I have no part in their pranks, I'm just the face of it. Those idiots."

"Oh, really? Idiots? You talk like a misfit" I giggled slightly.

"I guess I do. Secretly I am one. I hear all your conversations and I relate" he chuckled.

"How?"

"Al is my adopted brother."

"Oh. Wow."

"Little advice on Christopher, or whatever his name is; don't deserve one really. Do what he expects you to do. Don't do anything that will cause an argument or him to snap. Just go along with it, and that means fake smiling, all the way" Four smiled then when back to his seat.

Was my bully, really like me? Was he giving me advice that might actually work?

After the session was over I wondered out to the front of the building. The darkness now setting in. Eric had left a few minutes ago, hugging me and handing my bag back. I was waiting for Caleb for like ten minutes before I got a text.

"Sorry you have to walk home, Dad has got me playing Fifa with him" By Dad he means Christopher; he calls him that from time to time.

Maybe I could use Four's advice. Christopher always wants us to call him Dad, which Caleb does, so if called his Dad that could be better for me. Although it would kill me to call him that, I have to think of mum; I can't have her getting hurt every time he gets angry at me. I'm am sneaky.

Great so I have to walk the streets of Chicago in the dark and it was quite chilly. I started to walk out of the car park when I heard my name.

"Tris!" It was Four. I turned around as he ran up to me. "You're not walking home are you?"

"Yep."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"No, it's weird."

"Come on, an hour walking or ten minutes in a car."

"No. You're my bully."

"Front man. And I've apologized."

"I know, I accept but still-"

"Come on" he smirked but nicely.

"Ok" I was reluctant but he was right. I didn't want to walk for an hour home.

I followed Four to his car and got in the passenger seat, it was so comfy and smelt nice; the new car smell.

"I was kind of hoping…" Four began as he started the car.

"Yeah?"

"We could be friends. Like maybe secret to begin with, you know with school."

"Maybe" I said with a bubble in my voice.

"Oh, by the way steer clear of the canteen tomorrow they are going to play a prank on you and your friends."

"Thanks for the information. It all makes sense."

"What does?" Four asked.

"Why Al never gets pranked."

"Oh, yeah."

"So he knew all along you are a good guy?"

"Yeah. I like that good guy" Four smiled. "I know it hurts. You're struggling to keep it hidden" he came out with.

"You saw me wincing in pain when Eric hugged me?"

"Yeah and the incident Friday. I would have swung at him."

"Shit" I felt overcome by nerves.

"My friends just though you were temperamental or something, didn't see. Secret is safe" he put his hand on my knee quickly. "And when you took the bins out. That bruise looked horrible."

"You saw. Shit I didn't check the windows."

"Rule number one. Check doors and windows" Four joked making me laughed a bit. "If you even need to talk, or whatever, here is my number" he said as he pulled up at the end of my road and handed me a piece of paper with his number on. "Sorry I can't go further."

"It's ok, and thanks" I took the number.

"Don't forget what I told you earlier" he smiled.

"I won't thanks again. Misfit" I joked.

"You tell anyone, I will kill you" he laughed.

"You keep my secret, I'll keep yours" I got out the car and walked down to my house as he drove off. I can't believe I just got on with my bully. I mean the front man. I never realised how attractive and nice he was before. Whoa, attractive? Really? Yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter because some of the others have been long. Thank you for all the views and reviews, follows and fave's we are so grateful. Thank you so much. Have an amazing day :)**

Chapter 11

I knocked meekly on my front door and wait for the rush of my mother's feet. She opens the door and hugs me. Her face looks tired.

"Baby girl" she almost cries.

"Hi mum" I say as she lets go and I walk into the house. My mother's face looks full of joy now.

I walk into the lounge, Caleb and Christopher on the sofa playing Fifa. Christopher notices me and pauses the game.

"Tris" he says as he stands up. Suddenly again I am daunted by his presents.

"I wanted to say something" I began. Christopher nods to let me carry on; it's like he is giving me permission or something. "Friday. I was not myself. Well to be honest I haven't been myself in a long time."

"That's true" he said. He was believing me.

"And I wanted to apologise. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I want to get help. I am getting help with Eric. I'm sorry I tried to kill you, it is unforgivable; I know that. I know that it will be hard to forgive the things I've done and said but I ask you, the kind man you are, if you could possibly in time forgive me. I understand if you can't, I don't think I could forgive myself." I lied.

"Thank you. I accept your apology, and you are right, I am a kind man. I could forgive you, in time but I expect you're behaviour to improve." OMG! He was buying this bullshit. Now to sweeten the deal.

"I was also hoping, as Caleb calls you Dad, I was asking, if maybe, I, could, call you Dad."

Christopher walked closer and put his hands on my shoulders. I thought he knew I was lying.

"I'm glad you have finally decided to do the right thing. Be a part of my family." Wait, What? His family, don't you mean my family. I'm biologically related to them. Twat!

My mother burst out crying, happy tears. I smiled; "fake smile all the way."

"Natalie, let's go get a drink to celebrate Tris finally doing something right" Christopher and my mother went into the kitchen. He is such a massive twat!

After a few moments my brother came up to me.

"You bullshitter" he hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You are so fake."

"Give over. I just want some normality like you, and if this is the only way to do it, so be it."

"Normality? You think its normal seeing the man you have accepted as your Dad beat the shit out of your mother and sister every day?"

"You want to swap places? Go ahead. Then I'll tell you you're a bullshitter, even when you're doing it to save, not only yourself but also mum" I hissed back.

"Happy family at last" my mother cried as she walked back in the room. I instantly smiled again. My jaw started to hurt, it was painful this fake smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where the HELL have you been!" Christina storms down the hall. It's too early on a Wednesday morning for this.

"Your brother told me about Friday! No phone call! No text! Nothing!"

"I'm sorry, my phone died."

"I thought he, he had. I didn't know if you were alive or dead" she whispers the last part.

"I'm so sorry. I was with Eric and like I said my phone died."

"Oh, come here" she cries and hugs me tightly causing me to wince, from where I was shoved into the wing mirror. "I'm sorry" Christina says letting go of me immediately.

"It's ok" I say. She looks like she is about to cry. "Oh, by the way we can't go to the canteen now."

"Why not? Its lunchtime, I'm hungry" Will moaned.

"Trust her" Al looked up from his phone. Four obviously told him as well.

"Let's go to the chippy down the road and I'll explain" I smiled and linked arms with Christina.

"So, let me get this straight. Four is your brother Al?" Will and Christina sat confused eating their chips.

"Adopted brother, but yeah" Al replied.

"Kept that quite bro. So, how do you know him Tris?" Will asked.

"Ok, you can't tell anyone, but my step dad abuses me." Will's face was terrified. Christina knew and I guess Al did too. "I went to this counselling thing for it, Four was there and he gave me a lift home and he told me about the canteen prank today."

"Four is abused?"

"Was. Before my parents adopted him" Al said shovelling a chip in.

"Oh my gosh. So he is our friend now?" Will was hesitant.

"No, I mean maybe." I was unsure myself.

"Ok. I get it, kind of" Will eat his chips once more.

"Do we act friendly to him?" Christina said.

"No. We act normal. We know nothing" I said straight.

"Ok" Christina smiled.

We finished our chips and walked back into school. We all said goodbye and I headed off to dreaded gym. Even though things with Four was slightly different, things at school was still the same.

I walked into the changing rooms and diverted straight into the toilets like always. I shut myself in a cubical and started to get changed. The bruise on my side was just clearing up, getting a bit smaller. However, the bruise on my fore arms were still raw. The ones on my legs were now few and light; almost back to normal. When I was fully changed, nearly every each of me was covered by clothes. I wore my black hoodie as my top was short sleeved and didn't cover majority of the arm bruises. I looked at myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I lifted up my top at the back, I don't really know why because when I did I felt sick. I had a massive scratch on my low back, dragging upwards and it was bruised all around it; it was from the wing mirror.

Before I started to cry I left the bathroom, chucking my stuff into the now empty changing room. Shit I was late to class. Why did you have to look? I entered the gym, everyone looking at me.

"Late again Prior. Well at least you turned up today" Max announced making everyone snigger.

I looked at the floor and stood at the back in the corner.

"Ok. Today is hockey" Max aid. Great, I know that I'm going to be number one target and not the goal. "So teams. Captains; Four, Lauren, Hector and Danielle." Max said then continued to give us numbers. "Tris your one."

I wondered over to Four's team, everyone glaring at me including Four. Guess it's to keep up reputations. The team was made up of me, Four, Peter, Molly, Drew and Anna. All Ken's and Barbie's.

"One against two play" Max said as we all go hockey sticks and got onto the pitch. I stood out of the way, and stayed quite.

The whistle blew and the violent game started. Sure enough it was a matter of seconds when Lauren came at me with the hockey stick.

"Move it Stiff" she hissed and hit me hard on the shin with her hockey stick. It stun but I've had worse.

The game carried on in this way. "Stiff!" Peter shouted and swung the hockey putt. The putt flew into the air and straight at me. I tried to doge it but it hit the scratch and bruise on my back. Pain seared through my body filling me with vile. I screamed.

"Tris?" Max stopped the game and ran over to me. "Are you ok?"

"It wasn't that hard stiff" Peter said, nobody was laughing yet.

"I'm ok" I breathed. I caught a glimpse of Four's face; he knew it hurt.

"You sure? Let me see" Max insisted.

"No. I'm good." I pulled away. "Sorry. Can I maybe sit out?"

"Fine. Game" Max shouted.

I wondered to the bench and sat, waiting for the pain to die down but it didn't.

After a while Max stopped the game. Four and the rest of the team came and sat on the bench. I was on the end and Four was next to me.

"Are you ok?" he breathed so no-one apart from me could hear.

"Yeah" I replied in the same way.

"Did the advice work?"

"Yeah, surprisingly. Got any more?" I joked; we still kept hush hush. The noise of the game drowned out anyone from hearing us.

"Yeah. Come over and I'll tell you it."

"Um, what?" I was shocked.

"As friends, secret friends obviously" he still faced forward like me to not arouse any suspicion.

"I said we could maybe be friends."

"Ok. As maybe secret friends then." He smiled slightly. How could I refuse? I wanted to but, I need his advice. I didn't want to live like this anymore. I don't think I could. I needed his advice, and if it had to be at his house, then so be it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much guys for the views. I hope you are liking the story so far. We are truly grateful. Have a lovely weekend :)**

Chapter 13

When I got home last night, my mother had her bags packed by the door. I really thought she was doing it. Leaving him, but sadly I was mistaken. My auntie Tori is ill and so my mother was going to stay with her, to look after her; leaving me with the monster. So last night I was laid in bed, thinking. What if Christopher hasn't changed, I mean yeah he has been kind of nice since Tuesday; all of one day so far.

However, today was Thursday, a new day. The first day without mum and the day I was going round to Four's. Jesus, today was going to either be amazing or totally suck.

"You can have the keys to your car back today. I can't be bothered to drive you in" Christopher said to me this morning at breakfast.

"Really?"

"Yes dummy. Take them before I change my mind."

"Thank you" I took the keys and knew Christopher was waiting for something else. "Thank you Dad" I added, making his thin lips curl up into a creepy smile; not a good look for him.

I got my bag and left. My car was boiling from where it was sat in the sun for days. I straightened the wing mirror that scratched my back before I got in. The engine spluttered to life and the sound of it made me relax. Weird I know but that sound means I can leave whenever I want to. If I have the guts to.

I got to school and park my car. Oh how good it was to ride my car in. As I exit my car I am instantly welcomed by Christina.

"You got your car back!" she screeched.

"Yep."

"And you have a date tonight! Oh this day is gonna be good, I can feel it" she was delighted.

"It's not a date. It's to talk about, you know" I corrected her.

"Whatever! Still a date as far as I'm concerned."

I locked my car and we made our way into the school. "Why are you so happy today anyway?" I asked Christina as she skipped down the hall.

"First of all, my parents are getting me a new car" she beamed. "Second, Will is taking me out this weekend for our first year anniversary and last of all, I have something for you. What time do you have to be at his?"

"Something for me? And about five, why?"

"Good so I can help you get all hot."

"Who's hot?" Al asked when we got to him and Will.

"You are baby" Will pulled Christina into him and kissed her.

"Ah baby. But no, Tris will be tonight" Christina clapped.

"What? For my brother?" Al was all confused.

"It's not a date. I'm not going to get dressed up. It is just an advice session" I stood and crossed my arms.

"Well if you want you should go for it" Al chuckled. "You could look pretty hot if you tried."

"Al!" I was shocked.

"Just saying. Go for it"."

"You lot are all hormonal I swear" I opened my locker to get out my books.

"Come, on Tris. Let us help please" oh god Christina was whining again.

"Come on" Will moaned as well and Al joined in too.

"Fine!" I gave in; they all smiled massively.

"Yay. I'll come over after school" Christina decided. That was that.

"I think it is too much" I said to Christina as I stared at myself in my bedroom.

I really wasn't feeling like going tonight, especially what happened today. The prank that Four tried to divert from happening happened today. We were in the canteen at lunchtime, minding our own business as usual when the band of idiots came up to us. The grabbed our bags, poured them out onto the table and rubbed the disgusting mash potato into everything. Then they poured ketchup over it. It took us ages to clear it up, so long we were half an hour late for our lesson.

"You look fit and fierce. Show him the prank today didn't faze you" she stood next to me and stared at her own reflection.

"You're right. It didn't faze me." I looked at the navy dress Christina gave me that I was wearing. The skirt ended just under half way down my thighs and the neckline was scooped. It was beautiful, the elegant lace overskirt was a lighter blue which matched the ribbon around the waist.

"You waist is tiny" Christina's eyes went wide.

"It only looks tiny because of the dress."

"Whatever you say" she was sarcastic again. "Makeup is on point. If I do say so myself."

"It's a bit of mascara and pink lipstick."

"And some eyeliner. The lipstick is real expensive as well. Shade 215- rosy pink subduction.

"Thanks Christina" I hugged her. "The hair looks good to. Love the loose curl look"" I did, my hair was in loose curls that cascaded down to my bust. I actually looked nice for once. Maybe I should let Christina dress me every day?

"Ready?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah." We walked down stairs and were faced with Christopher.

"Where are you going?" he was stern in his tone

"Al's having a small party. Didn't I tell you Dad?" I was sweet. Christina was shocked I called him Dad.

"Party? On a Thursday?" I nodded. "Fine. But don't be late. I mean it."

"Thank you" I said pulling my pumps and jacket on.

"By the way, you look like a slut" Christopher sneaked in as we walked out the door. Lovely right?

"What was the whole Dad thing? " Christina whispered to me at my car.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm gonna be late."

"Ok. Kiss him for me" she giggled as she walked out my drive.

"I won't" I shouted after her.

I got in my car and looked at the clock. I was going to Al's, well Four's why did I feel nervous? Maybe it was because I had five minutes to get there. Shit! It takes ten minutes on a good day. I was going to be late, and today it bothered me. Any other day, or person it wouldn't but today, it did.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Al's house always makes me feel, not common but, well yeah. It's amazingly big. The front garden has a fountain, a fountain! It's like a mini mansion. Al, and I guess Four now as well, were mega rich. Their parents were big time lawyers, the best in Chicago for miles. They make major bucks.

I knocked on the grand white door with the knocker. The thumping sound echoing inside. Seconds later Al's mum opened the door.

"Tris dear, hello" she was sweet and lovely. Just like a typical fairy-tale mum.

"Hello Mrs Madison" I smile.

"You look lovely dear. Tobias told me he was expecting you." Who was Tobias.

"I go by Four at school mum" Four came to the door.

"Oh, sorry. Four" Mrs Madison smiled and disappeared.

"Sorry I'm late" I breathed. Four looked really nice. He was just in simple jeans and t-shirt, but you could see his muscles.

"Are you? Only by five minutes. Come in" he smiled. I walked in to the massive hallway.

"Hey Tris. Total you" Al came out of the lounge.

"Hey."

"What?" Four was confused.

"Nothing" I told him.

I followed Four out to the back garden. The dim twilight glow making the endless garden shimmer. I followed him to a stable conversion at the end.

"Welcome to my home" he said as he opened the door. Make's sense if he lives all the way down here that I have never seen him here before.

"You live away from the house?"

"Yeah. I need my own space a lot."

"Oh. Tobias huh?"

"Yeah, my real name, but I don't really like it. You know with, my father, biological one."

"I understand." I then tripped walking across his room.

"Careful" he smirked as he caught me.

I felt the embarrassment rise in my face; my cheeks were shortly turning red.

He when over to his black couch and patted in next to him for me to sit down. "Sorry about the lunchtime prank" he said as I sat.

"It's ok. I was going to happen anyway" I shrugged.

"I thought they would have left it. Al got so pissed at me."

"He seemed fine to me."

"Only because I said I would buy him new stuff" Four chuckled. It was such a deep but bubbly chuckle.

"Bribery? I like it. You may have to do it with Christina. She is super pissed" I giggled.

"Really? Dam it! Suppose you and Will want new stuff as well?"

"Nah Were cool. Ours cleaned up alright. To be honest mine is cleaner than it was before" I laughed and thankfully so did Four.

"You look lovely by the way" Four stared into my eyes.

"This old thing? Thanks" I laughed nervously. There was a few moments of silence; Four looking at me up and down.

"You wanted advice?" he finally broke his eye contact with my body.

"If that's ok. Your last advice helped. He has been alright for the last two days, well since you dropped me home. He's been a dick, but no hitting."

"That's good. Glad it worked."

"So am I. Don't think with what happened yesterday I could have coped."

"Yeah, I gave Peter a scorn for that."

"Isn't that suspicious?"

"No. I do it all the time whenever they hurt anyone, so it was ok. He is pissed at me though, always goes like it for a day. He is so up and down." We both laughed.

"Really? He looks like he would."

"And Lauren is such a- Don't think she is the best or innocent, because she isn't. She sleeps with more men than I've had hot dinners." Four was telling me shit about his friends, people I hated. This was awesome.

The evening was going fast. We talked about everything really. How we both ended up in Chicago, what school was like. Shit on people. It was good. We had pizza as well. I mean he really wasn't what I thought. It was like he was a real misfit. Just like me.

"I know this may sound weird, but can I maybe see-"I asked.

"Yeah" Four said. He turned on the couch and lifted up his t-shirt; revelling all his old scars on his back. My fingers gently ran over them. I felt pain for him. These scars on his back were his story. Every mark told a specific moment; a heart breaking moment.

"Do they still hurt?" I asked stupidly.

"If I cut them open, but most of the time no."

"How can your own father of done this to you?"

"Same way your step dad does it to you" he pulled his t-shirt back down and faced me. "You saw mine. May I see yours?" His voice was a soft as a pillow.

"I'm wearing a dress" I said. No way was I going to let him see me in my underwear.

"Come on. It's only fair. It's not as if I'm doing it for a prank."

"Yeah but I didn't see you in your underwear."

"Well if it will make you feel less awkward "he said as he took his top of. His abs were impeachable.

"Ok. Well it hasn't" I giggled, my nerves getting the better of me.

Four stood up and took of his jeans. Wow, he was like a Greece god. What? Did I just think that? "Now you can show me."

"Yeah so you can get in yours" his face lit up as he sat back down.

"Ummm-"

"Come on." His smile was enticing.

"Fine" I said reluctantly. I pulled up the dress and revealed the lower half of my horrible body. Thankfully Christina convinced me to wear just normal black pants instead of my embarrassing ones.

"Can I touch them?" Four asked. I nodded. He stood up like me and touched the bruise on my side. It didn't hurt anymore.

"I fell into a table with that one" I said.

He skimmed over the once on my legs. "Door slammed into me."

He then walked around to see the scratch. I heard him gasp. "This happen last Friday?"

"Yeah."

His fingers touched it lightly, but still made me wince. "Sorry" he whispered. His hands ran down the sides of my waist as he looked at the scratch. I now felt very uneasy.

"I should go" I said pulling away and putting my dress back on.

"Why?" he sounded sad that I was going.

"I didn't realise the time. I have to go."

"Have to? Or want to?" he come close to me; a few inches away.

"Have too" I kind of lied. I did but I was uncomfortable with people touching me. Why did I ask to see his scars?

"You look amazing without your clothes on by the way" he whispered, sending my knees to buckle.

"I look horrible"

"Even with the marks, you're beautiful to me."

"Thank you but-"

"No buts" he lent in to me. Were we about to kiss? Oh no! Nervous! He was so close and I…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Were we about to kiss? Oh no! Nervous! He was so close and I…

Hiccupped!

It was a sharp high pitched sound. Four was taken aback.

"What was that?" he chuckled.

I placed a hand over my mouth. "A rouge hiccup" I mumbled, embarrassed again. "I need to go."

"Ok" he chuckled again. He walked me to my car in the front drive.

"Thank you for a nice evening" I said as I closed my door, but still kept my window open.

"No, thank you. I had fun" he bent down so I could see his face. "We should do it again sometime."

I nodded. "Yeah. Good night" I wound up my window and turned the key in the ignition. The engine spluttered. It groaned and died. I tried it again, but still the same thing happened. I glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until I had to be home!

Four knocked on my window so I wound it down.

"Having trouble?" he chuckled.

"No" I said and tried the engine again. Still the same thing.

"You sure?" he smirked.

"Yes."

"I'll have a look" Four went to the bonnet and opened it. I got out the car and joined him. "Just pull this and-"

I gasped as sticky black oil shot out of my car bonnet and splattered onto my dress; well Christina's dress.

"I'm so sorry" Four had trouble not laughing. "Let me help." He put his hands on my dress and left smear marks.

"You're making it worse" I kind of giggled.

"Come in. You can't go home like that. Leave the dress with me and I'll dry clean it" I followed him back in the house. "Mum, are my joggers and t-shirt washed?"

"Yes dear. In the utility room" his mum shouted back.

"This way" I followed Four. He quickly washed his hands and gave me the clothes. "Get changed in here" he showed me the bathroom.

"Thanks" I said. I rushed to get changed, worried about the time.

When I came out the bathroom Four was in the lounge so I wondered in.

"Your car, is defiantly broken" Four smirked.

"No. How am I going to get home?" I worried.

"I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks but-"

"No buts." There was that phrase again.

Four's mum came over to me and took my dress. "Leave that here dear. We will dry clean it for you and my husband with sort your car out for you as soon as possible" she said.

"Thank you so much" I was so grateful.

"Let my son take you home."

"Ok." I said and followed Four out to his car. I quickly grabbed what I needed out of my car and got into his car.

"Right let's get you home. Sorry about the dress, and car" he chuckled.

"It's ok, but can you speed me home. I have, shit five minutes before I need to be home" I panicked. What would Christopher be like if I was late?

"It takes ten minutes! That's impossible!"

Shit! Please oh please don't hit me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for the reviews, you are all so kind. We are so grateful. Here is the next chapter and I fear you guys are going to hate us but it is all part of a plan we have . Please don't hate us. Have a lovely day :)**

Chapter 16

"Soooo how did it go?" Christina slides up to me behind my open locker door.

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumble.

"Come on. Was it hot, steamy, passion-"she stopped in her tracks as I close my locker door. "What the hell happened?"

"I was late home" I breathed.

"Oh my Tris. You need to see the nurse."

"It looks worse than it is. I used anti septic on it." I was talking about the cut on the side of my face. Two short ones either side of a long one, right by my eye.

"They, look like, they were done with-"

"Finger nails."

"Tris. Bruises is one thing, but this, this is another" she whispered. "You have to tell someone."

"No" I whisper yelled at her. "Christina, I love you, but please stay out of it" I stormed off. I have only ever done this once before, when we were in a big argument. It was about something ridiculous like a boy but the argument lasted a day. We made up. However, this time it was serious.

I stormed off round the corner, not looking where I was going, and bumped straight into Four.

"Sorry" I murmured and tried to dodge the group.

"Not so fast" Peter and Lauren sniggered, cornering me against some lockers.

"I'm not in the mood for this" I kept my head down trying not to show the cut.

"What's this?" Four was rough with his hand as he pulled my head up. To his friends this would have looked like an intimidation method, but by the look in his eyes he was concerned.

"Please, let me go?" I whispered. Four just looked at me bewildered. Even his friends gasped at the sight of the cut.

I managed to push myself away from the lockers and through the crowd. I carried on walking through the halls, keeping my head down all the way.

"I'm sorry. I'm only concerned for you" Christina looked at me with her puppy dog eyes at break.

"I know" I sighed. "Forgiven" I hugged her.

Suddenly my phone beeped and it was a text message from, Four?

"Meet me up on the roof at the beginning of next lesson"

I didn't replied. I didn't want to. Last night I had fun, admittedly but, it was too fast how things played out.

Before I knew it the bell had rang. I only had study hall and I really didn't want to go so I headed up to the roof. I mean why not?

When I got up there Four was standing against the railings, staring out at the sky.

I wrapped my jacket around me; I don't know why but it's a habit. "Hi" I whispered, my words almost getting lost in the breeze.

"Hi" Four turned around. He wasn't smiling but neither was he frowning. "Where did you get them?" his voice was soft to start with as I joined him by the railings.

"My cat" I lied.

"We both know you don't have a cat"

"I might have. I never told you" I was defensive.

"Tell me the truth" the demanding bully Four was back.

"Why should I? You don't know me?"

"I know you more than you think Tris" he placed his hands lightly on my shoulders.

"Get off me. Who the hell do you think you are?" I shrugged him off.

"Just tell me what happened!"

A tear fluttered down my cheek. I turned to look out at the sky; I couldn't bear to face him.

"I just want to look after you Tris."

"Why? I'm a misfit you're a ken. We don't mix. In any social way we should never make contact. You are my bully and I am your victim that is how it should be" tears were flowing. He turned my face gently to meet his eyes.

"No. I'm not. I am, I mean I want to be a misfit. I want to socialise with you. I want to be a victim with you, because that is what I am. We are both victims to things we shouldn't be and I want to take care of you."

"We moved to fast. I should have never shown you my bruises."

"I'm sorry. I move too fast I know. I just-"he sighed. "I know so much about you. I hear Al and Will and Christina talk about you. I know that you hate shopping, but you like making Christina happy. You love seeing Will and Christina together because you know they are meant for each other. I know you wrinkle up your nose when you swear."

"I don't do the shit" I just realised I wrinkled my nose.

"Tris please. Just let me in" his arms had somehow made their way around my waist in a hug. I liked it, but I didn't.

I wiped a tear from my eyes; all the little use it made.

"He shouted because I was late and I wasn't in my own clothes. He, uh, pushed me into the wall and the usual. I slapped him and he clawed my face. I ran to my room. I didn't sleep because, I was, uh-"I couldn't finish my sentence. Four pulled me closer to him, my head collided with his chest.

"You should have called me. I would have come back for you." The sound of his deep voice through his chest was comforting.

"I was scared. I don't know why I didn't. I just thought that things were moving to fast and-"

"It's ok. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For messing up your car on purpose." I pulled away.

"What?" I was shocked.

"I wanted to spend more time with you" he looked sheepish.

"Just ask. You got me into a lot of shit" my voice began to get angrier.

"You wrinkled your nose."  
"I don't care is I wrinkled my nose! I care that I was scared! I care that you messed up my car on purpose!"

"Please Tris I feel awful" he looked like a lost little school boy.

"Never ever talk to me again Four. Don't look at me, don't speak to me or contact me. I don't care if we are the same" I shouted and walked away. Tears flooding from my eyes. How could I have been so naive to think he actually cared?


	17. Chapter 17

**There is something in this chapter that's repeated as it is quite important for the next chapter which will be updated soon, I promise. :)**

Chapter 17

I walked down the hallway with haste. The hallway was still empty as everyone was in their lessons. I heard rushing footsteps behind me.

"Tris" Four's voice travelled through the empty space.

"I said leave me alone" I cried.

"Please Tris." He caught up with me.

"No."

He stopped me from walking any further. "Let me past" I hissed.

"I just want to get to know you that's all."

"Well you can get to know this" I said pushing him out my way and almost running down the hallway. I rushed round the corner and into the girl's bathrooms. I locked myself in the furthest cubical away from the door. I sat on the closed toilet seat and I let myself cry and cry, until I had no more tears to spare. I've never felt like this about a boy before. Never! I can't let myself. I promised I wouldn't, but I have.

"I'm going to go home early" I said to Christina at the beginning of lunch.

"Are you ok Tris?" she replied.

"Yeah, just, you know."

"Ok. If you need anything or he, call me" she hugged me.

"Will do." I smiled falsely and headed to the bus stop as my car was still at Four's.

I waited what seems like ages for the bus; all my thoughts swirling around in my head. I popped in my head phones and put on my happy playlist, see if I can cheer myself up before I get home. I got on the bus and sat in the back corner so no-one would see the rouge tears that still fell down my face.

After about fifteen minutes we got to my bus stop, but instead of pressing the bell to get off, I stayed sat. I just rode the bus. I didn't want the journey to end. After about an hour we had driven into the rough part of town, and I got off. I wondered down the street a bit and came across a bar. It looked rough outside but appearances can be deceiving; I knew that from experience.

I walked inside, it was dim which confused me because outside it was still light. It was full of men, young and old. They all had tattoos and piercings; they looked rough. I got to the bar and behind the bar was a woman.

"Well, well, well. Tris Prior! Never thought I would see you again" I knew the woman. It was Jeanine, Eric's ex-girlfriend.

"Jeanine. Didn't know you worked here" I was surprised.

"Yeah, only temporary. What brings you here?"

"I kind of missed my stop."

"Missed by accident or purpose?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Purpose." I giggled.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Please don't say anything to anyone."

"Only because it's you. Now you want a drink? Cherry Coke?" I nodded. She knew me so well. She was always more like a big sister to me. "So, how's you and Caleb?"

"Alright thank you. You?"

"Ah you know, getting by. Got myself a new fella as well" she smiled.

"Hope he is good to you. What's he like?"

"His name is Max and he is gorgeous. Six foot of pure manly muscle." Like someone I know. "He is so sweet as well. How is Eric doing?" her voice quivered.

"He's, good."

"Good. Right I'm finishing soon so we can have a chat while you drink that, then I'll drop you home."

"You don't need to" I tried to show I was fine.

"No arguments. This place is no place for a girl like you."

When I Jeanine dropped me off she said the weirdest thing. "If you need help just call." Not weird to you but to me it was.

When I walked to my house I saw that Caleb was walking to his car; he was carrying a suitcase.

"Caleb?" I said as I walked up the drive.

"Oh hey Tris. Thought you would have been home by now."

"Yeah, bumped into Jeanine. Where are you going?"

"Mum asked me to go to Aunt Tori's."

"You can't leave" my voice quaked with fear.

"Bea." He hasn't called me that for ages, it feels nice to know I'm still his little Bea. "It's only for the weekend. I'm back Monday. You know me, anything to miss a day of school" he chuckled.

"Please."

"It will be alright." He held my face like he used to when I was younger. "I'm a phone call away. If you need me call me and I will be here."

"Ok" I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

I waved him goodbye before going in the house. I wanted to prolong seeing Christopher as much as I could.

"Well, it's just you and me now" Christopher smirked. His words sent chills down my spine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys. Sorry didn't update yesterday- I know lots of you wanted us to, but here is the next best thing :) This chapter was really hard for me to write as it does contain violent and strong themes. No smut though! If you are uncomfortable please don't read it there is a summary at the bottom so you can catch up. Just like I did a few chapters ago. Have a lovely day :)**

Chapter 18:

Dinner was awkward like usual. We ate in silence and Christopher watched every mouthful I took. He always does this, watches me and my mother eat. It's so creepy, probably a weird fetish thing.

After dinner I washed up like usual and did my work. An essay on why fashioning the body is more important for women than me? You don't normally associate Fashion with writing essays but, well my teacher has other ideas. I finally finish my essay and I'm really proud of it, for once. I go upstairs to my room and put everything away. I then come back down and find Christopher asleep in the chair. I pick up the remote and sit on the sofa.

"Put it back" I hear Christopher say, shit he is not asleep.

"Sorry. Thought you were asleep" I put the remote back.

"I was until you stomped down the stairs." Even with his eyes closed I could still feel them burning with anger.

"I'll be more quitter next time."

"You make sure you do, you bitch."

He wasn't even watching the crap on telly! I didn't see why I couldn't watch what I wanted.

"Let's get on thing straight yeah" Christopher opened his eyes and leaned forward in the chair. "You do what I say, because I own you."

"Pardon?"

"I own you. Everything you wear, eat, have, and do. I own. This house, furniture, and your car I own. Therefore I own you."

I tried to speak but I didn't know what to say.

"Your mine to do whatever I want with." He sent shivers down my spine. There was something really creepy about this. "You and your mum belong to me" he placed his hand on my leg. I shifted away.

"Um, I don't think that's how it works anymore" I muttered.

"Oh, I think it does" he smirked.

I jumped up and moved into the kitchen. Why the kitchen? It has weapons I can use if I need to. I heard his footsteps follow me. I felt his clammy hands touch my waist. I wriggled to get out but his grip was tight.

"Get off me Christopher."

"What happened to calling me dad?" he whispered into my ear, making my skin crawl.

"You sick bastard" I finally got free but he barricaded me between him and the counter. The counter edge smashing hard into the scar on my back.

"You missy piss me off big time. But I'm willing to forget" he leant in close to my face, his breath hot stank as it stained my face.

"I wouldn't do that even if you were nice" I said through gritted teeth. His hand met my cheek hard.

"You little slut!"

He pushed me harder into the counter. I felt glass knock against my hand on the counter. Without thinking I grabbed in and smashed it into the slide of Christopher. He groaned and fell sideways letting me get away. As I ran out the kitchen he grabbed my ankle.

"Let go of me!" I cried. His grip was tight and pulling my back. I stomped in his arm with my other foot let his grip slip. I ran to the hall and up the stairs, with Christopher behind me. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door, but his force behind it was keeping it a jar. I screamed as his hand reached in to grab me. I bit his hand, making his retract.

"You Bitch!" he yelled. I shut the door and locked it. Christopher banged on it, loud and hard. I could see the door coming away from its frame. I was overcome by fear. I remembered I had my phone in my pocket. I dialled a number and the person on the other end picked up straight away.

"Please I need your help"

**Summary-**

**Basically Tris tries turning over TV channels and Christopher snaps and basically tells her she is his property. He tries to, well, get sexual with her. She hits him with a glass and there is a struggle but she gets to the bathroom locks herself in and calls someone. "Please I need your help" The only thing is we don't know who she called. It could be anyone. ? Who could it be?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I stand on the pavement in the cold, dark rain. It's the first time it's rained here in Chicago for weeks. The water seems foreign on my skin. The atmosphere is still warm but the rain makes me feel as cold as ice. Maybe that it from shock.

I climbed out of the bathroom window. I could still hear Christopher yelling and his pounding on the door. The door coming away from the hinges. I stumbled to the end of my road where I am waiting now. The darkness has consumed me, the rain has blended with my tears. The last time I checked the clock it was about ten, so now it must be… oh I can't even think. I cry even more. All I can see is his face. Feel his hands on me. His foul stench filling my senses. His grip around my ankle. Why? Why me?

It seems like hours since I called for help, but I know it must not be. When I'm about to give up I see two headlights pull round into my road. The light blinding my eyes. The engine stops in front of me.

"Tris" a familiar voice wraps around me. I feel their warmth. "Come here." A hug is what I need, a hug is what I get. It's so tight I feel like they will never let go. I now feel safe, I now feel calm.

"We need to get you out of the rain." I am guided by the voice into the car. I hear the engine start up again and I am finally driven away from the monster.

"I'm sorry. You were the first person I called" my voice breaks.

"It's fine. I'd rather you called me then stayed with that beast."

"Were you busy?"

"No."

"I'm sorry" I glanced over to the driver's seat.

"For what?"

"For what I said earlier"

"It's fine."

"No Four, it isn't. I was so horrible and now I…" I cried.

"It's ok" Four put his hand on my leg lightly and smiled at me. "I understand why you said what you did."

"I was angry. I'm sorry and I didn't know who to call. I just dialled and-"

"Tris. I understand. I'm the one who is sorry" he smiled gently at me, which made me feel better. "I fixed your car by the way."

"You did?" I knew he was trying to distract me.

"Yeah. After what you said I though it was the least I could do. Also your dress is clean. Like brand new."

"It's actually Christina's" I mumbled. I do a lot of that lately.

"She like that then. Like a new dress" he chuckled nervously.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. I was so focused on getting away I didn't think of where we were going. Maybe he called Caleb? Was I going to my Aunts? No, I didn't want to.

"Don't look so worried" he saw my face. "Were going to mine, if that's what you want? I can take you were ever you want."

"Yours sounds nice."

"Thought I could be your shoulder to cry on" he smiled which reassured me. "Or just a cuddle buddy. I give good hugs." He made me giggle briefly.

Four turned the radio on quietly in the background. We drove along the dark roads that were lit dimly by the street lamps. We finally reached Four's house; the lights eliminating the drive. Four pulled up to the house and stopped the engine. The rain had finally stopped. It was as if the world was crying when I did.

"What time is it?" I asked Four while were walked up to the house. He had retraced my emergency bag from the boot of my car that was still in their drive way.

"Just gone half ten." So much had been crammed into such a small space of time. Four turned the key in his front door and opened it.

"Oh my God Tris!" Al ran up to me and hugged me.

"You told AL?"

"He heard you scream down the phone. He was worried" Four explained.

"I thought he was going to kill you" Al cried. "If you died-"

"That's enough AL. I think Tris just wants to relax." Al then broke away and smiled before heading upstairs. "Let's go to my part" Four held my hand. My fingers in twinned into his and it felt like I belonged. Like I was wanted. I followed him out to his conversion. "Stay as long as you like" he smiled and went to make a drink.

I wondered up to his bedroom that was openly attached to the rest of the room. I popped my bag down and searched through it.

"Hot chocolate ok?" Four softly yelled from his kitchen area.

"Yeah" I replied. "Shit!"

"What?" Four almost ran to me, worry across his face.

"I don't have any pj's" I could almost scream. This night was just one big jumbled mess.

"Here" Four wondered over to his draws and got out one of his hoodies and a pair of shorts. "You need a top?"

"No, I got one. Thank you" I took his shorts and hoodie. They were just plain black, like most thing Four wore. "I'll just go finish making the drinks while you change."

When he was gone I faced away from the rest of the room, just in case. I peeled of my wet clothes and dropped them on the floor. I slipped on the shorts, which were baggy around the legs. I put on my plain yellow tank top and slipped on Four's oversized hoodie. Well it was oversized for me. I caught a waft of the hot chocolate. It made my taste buds tingle. I haven't had one in a long time.

"Hot chocolate is on the table" Four came up behind me. I would have flinched but he made me feel safe. Four picked up my wet clothes. "I'll dry these in the bathroom." Moments later he came back without the clothes. I was still standing, but now I was in the lounge space facing out to his garden.

Four came up to me. He smiled. I started to cry. Four just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I cried into his chest, the sound of him breathing soothing my tears. "It's ok. I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore" he whispered, his head rested lightly on top of mine. I could have lived in this moment. Him holding me and protecting me. I wanted him to protect me.

**Some of you guys guessed who it was she called. Was it that predictacle? Haha obviously. This is a story about their love it was bound to happen. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapters so far. Have a lovely evening :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You want to watch a movie?" Fours voice vibrated through his chest.

I nodded and mumbled yes. He let go of me, I didn't want him to, but instead of crying about it like a child I wiped my tears away. I could see where my tears had seeped into his t-shirt. Four wondered over to the glass cabinet by his TV that hung on the wall.

"Right, what type of movie? We have action, horror, comedy, romance."

"Romance?" I asked him. I would never have put romance with Four, but I would have never put Four with pain and suffering.

"Yeah. I like a bit of a chick flick. Want to watch one?" his smile grew into a grin.

"What ones do you have?" I walked over and bent down beside him. My fingers ran along the movie cases.

"This one." I got the DVD out.

"The Great Gatsby?" Four raised his eyebrow. "Classic but-"

"But what?"

"Didn't put you down as a classic girl" he stood up straight and helped me up. Our fingers once again in twinning.

"I love the book. Also the modern music and Leonardo DiCaprio helps" I giggle for what seems like the first time in ages.

Four laughs and it makes me blush slightly. I didn't realise I was that funny. He wonders to his TV and presses the side. Suddenly a DVD drive pops out and he puts the DVD I it. Four then grabs my hand gently and walks me to his couch that is perfectly placed in front of the 42 inch screen.

Four sits, his legs sat over the edge of the couch. He leans down and grabs my ankles, catching me by surprise. It makes me flinch but he doesn't notice. He swings my legs up over his lap so I am laid on his couch.

"Comfy?" he smiles. I nod. I turn my head to face the TV, my back falling into the cushions behind me. Four pressed the remote and the film jumped to life on the screen. I watched it carefully, taking in everything the characters said; anything to help distract me from the night. I felt like I was wanted. The second time this night and it's because of Four. Who would have thought about a week ago he was my bully and now he was someone I wanted to kiss. Wait! What? No. Focus on the film and that's it.

"I love this next scene when they are dancing" Four stroked my leg. To think of it he has been doing that since the film started. Is it on purpose or self-consciously?

"I love it too" I half whisper.

Four looks at me, a grin playing on his lips. "You want to dance?"

Before I could even get out a word Four had jumped up and was pulling me up with his hand. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held the other hand in mine. My free hand slung over his shoulder. The scene in the film came on and the music was serene. We started moving our feet slowly to the music. Four smiling down at me as I concentrated on not stepping on his.

I heard him let out a small chuckle; my face was obviously amusing. Fours breathing was comforting along with the music. Suddenly Fours hand left my waist and skimmed my jawline. He pulled it gently up so my eyes met his. His hand then travelled back to my waist.

"You have such enchanting eyes Tris".

I couldn't help but giggle slightly with embarrassment and nerves.

"You know sometimes, I think, if I wasn't so horrible, we could have maybe…" he stopped talking as the music stopped and our dancing did too.

"You weren't horrible. It's different when it's an act" I explained. I know from personal experience.

"But maybe if I didn't have an act, we could have…done this sooner."

"By this, what do you mean" I said, playing coy. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't get mad" he smiled.

"Why would I?"

"For what I'm about to do." Suddenly his lips came crashing down onto mine. I close my eyes and drifted away on his action. People always say your first kiss is magical, and I never believe them. But this, this was magical. Four made me feel safe, protected and loved for once in my life and I wanted to cling onto the moment for as long as I could. A simple kiss on the lips turned into a deep, passionate kiss. Something I didn't expect but something I secretly wanted. I wasn't mad at him, I was elated with delight.

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I'm now on Easter break for 2 weeks so should be able to update more (fingers crossed) Loving all the reviews and views thank you guys. Over 4000 views! So grateful. Hope you guys are having a wonderful weekend :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here you guys go. I hope you like this chapter. Have a lovely day :)**

Chapter 21

"I'm sorry" Four panted as he broke his lips away from mine. "You told me about going too fast and "he babbled.

I just smiled, waiting for him to notice.

"And I just made a fool out of myself and- what are you smiling at?"

"You" I giggled slightly.

"Me?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Your very attractive when your babble" I bit down on my lip gently.

Fours hand remanded on my waist as he pulled me closer to him. My chest colliding with his.

"You're very attractive when you do that" he grinned.

I decided right there and then to kiss him again. This kiss was as passionate as the first. It was like a dream. Was I really doing this with Four?

I then felt his hands travel down to the back of my thighs and he lifted then. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands supported me underneath. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my fingers tussled his hair. Four started to move, where I don't know and I didn't care. I felt my back hit a wall gently. One of Fours hands raised and I gathered he turned his TV off as the sound of the movie disappeared. He replaced his hand, supporting me and walked somewhere else. Suddenly I felt the soft mattress underneath me. Shit! Were I and Four going to have sex?! I started to panic slightly.

"Are you ok?" Four asked me, his body hovering over me. My lips felt sore but I wanted to kiss him again.

"Are we going to have sex?" I blurted out; my breathing irregular.

"Not if you don't want to" he smiled which made me fell reassured.

"It's, it's not that I don't want to its-"

"You're a virgin." I nodded to Four. "It's ok. We can just, cuddle." He was being so nice. He rolled next to me on the bed and pulled me onto his chest. My head rested on him and I could hear his breathing.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, Four ran his hand through my messed up hair.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, you could have got lucky" I giggle at how stupid I sound.

"I don't care about that. Sex isn't meaningless to me. If I do have sex, I want it to be with someone I love. That's when I make a move."

"Love?" I darted my head up and meet his eyes. "You love me?" I slowed down my pace so I could get it straight in my head.

"Is it too early to say it?" he smirked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Love? L,O,V,E love?" He nodded.

"I've admired you for a long time Tris. And I guess yeah, I do love you" his face lit up.

"You Four, love me, Tris." He nodded again. "Love as in I'm in love with you? Not I love how you look but I wouldn't be in love with you?"

"I'm in love with you."

"You can't know that! We've only got to know each other this past week" I accidently slammed my hand down on his chest making his groan slightly. "Sorry."

Four held my hand. "Like I said to you the other night, I know more about you than you think. In my mind, I've know you for years. And slowly I've grown fond of you and fallen in love with you" he smiled.

I started to hyperventilate. I rubbed my forehead and tried to focus on breathing.

"Tris?" Four sat up with me. "Maybe you should go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning. It's late." I nodded slowly and laid back with Four next to me. I turned on my side away from Four. The light then turned into darkness and Four reached his arm around me to keep him near to him. I laid in the dark, my mind going over and over what Four had said.

Love? I wasn't ready for a boyfriend let alone love! I had too much in my miserable life going on, how could I deal with someone who loved me? Love is such a big word. Love is such a big feeling. Love is an emotion I, emotion I find hard to deal with. Four loves me. I didn't know how I felt about that. Four loves me. Four, loves, me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the wait guys, just haven't been able to get my words onto the page for this story. Will try to update soon. Have a lovely day :)**

Chapter 22

I stir to the warm sunrays lightly kissing my skin. I roll over and am surprised that nothing is there next to me. I could have sworn Four fell asleep next to me. In that split second I remember him saying he "loves me" last night. I sit up in the bed, rubbing my eyes slightly. I looked around aimlessly when I spotted a note on the wall by the bed. I reach out of the bed and grabbed it.

_Tris, If you wake up and I'm not here I'm having breakfast in the main house. When you're ready come. You don't have to get properly dressed ;)_

_Four x_

A winky face and a kiss! Oh gosh! Love is a big word, bigger than me. What am I going to do?

I put on the hoodie and zip it up. I slip on my trainer socks and shoes before wondering to the main house. I could see Four, Al and their parents all sat at the breakfast table. Four suddenly noticed me and rushed to the door to open it for me.

"Morning" he was so happy.

"Morning" I say shyly.

"Morning sweety" Fours mum calls from the table.

"Good Morning."

"So, we have waffles, pastries, cereal and toast for the ladies breakfast" Four gestured to the food on the kitchen counter.

"Waffles sound good" I smiled. I took of my shoes by the door and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Very well, go sit down" Four beamed. I wondered over to the breakfast table and sat next to Al and where Four sat.

"Sleep well dear?" their father asked me.

"Yes thank you."

"Hopefully better than that monster" Al hissed between mouthfuls.

"AL! We cannot assume. I know Tris is your friend but that's no reason to talk like that" their mum snapped.

"Mum, you don't know him" Al hissed back.

"I don't care. Whatever happens with Tris and her stepdad is none of our business" she stood up and then left.

"Your mother doesn't deal well with things like this. Sorry Tris" their father apologised and followed out of the room after their mum.

"Sorry about that" Four said placing a plate of waffles in front of me.

"It's ok. Normally my family breakfasts consist of yelling and slamming. So this seems normal" I tried to joke.

"You sleep well thought?"

"Yeah thanks. Although one thing I wanted to query" I looked at Al who was still at the table shovelling food in his mouth. "Did you mean what you said last night? You know about me?" I whispered.

"Oh that" Four looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I'm not sure. I mean I like you, and feel strongly towards you, so-"

"Hold on what?" Al chipped in with a mouth full of food.

"None of your bees wax" Four said.

"Whatever I'm going out" Al stormed off upstairs.

"Anyway-"

"Maybe we should go on a date first, after all love is a big word. Sorry" I tried to smile.

"No, I totally get it. Date. Well since you're here we could maybe go on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, ok. That would be good." I smiled. Four returned the smile and cleared the table. "I'm just going to the loo" he said before disappearing. I sat at the table and drunk my orange juice.

"He doesn't love you by the way" Al made me jump.

"What?"

"He says it to everyone just to get in their pants. He doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"How can you say that? He's your brother."

"Adopted brother. And plus all the shit he has put us through" Al snapped.

"He apologised" I heard the anger in my voice; it was small but still there.

"Ha! Really? Tris, one thing I know about him is that he doesn't mean apologies and he doesn't know what love is."

"What and you do?"

"Yes. Do you know how hard it is to be so close to someone you love everyday but you know you can't tell her" his eyes looked sad.

"You tell your girlfriend every day you love her."

"I don't mean her."

Suddenly Four was back in the room.

"Thought you were going out bro?"

"Yeah just going" Al replied and then he left.

What did he mean by someone he loved, who wasn't his girlfriend?


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait. Hope you all had a good Easter. May not be able to update for a while as exams are coming up and have to revise. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter thought. Have a lovely day :)**

Chapter 23

I followed Four back to his area at the back of the garden. All I had in my head was what Al had said. Did Four really just want to get in my pants? Did he make the whole childhood abuse up? He couldn't have, he wouldn't have. Coe on Tris you saw the scars.

"Are you ok?" Four asked me.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking" I replied. More like over thinking. "Actually, would it be alright if I have a shower?" I quickly grabbed my clean clothes.

"Yeah sure" Four took me to his bathroom just of the corner of his living space and handed me two towels. "I have a hair dryer in there" he smiled.

"You have a hair dryer" I giggled softly.

"Yeah, don't all boys?"

"No." I let a loud laugh escape my lips. Four tried hard to contain his laugh.

"Ok, well I'll leave you for your shower" he walked off to his couch, still trying to hold in his laughter. I guess my laugh made him laugh.

I turned on the water, the warm spray soothing my bruised body. I hummed a tune at first then it started to form into a song. I grabbed whatever shampoo and conditioner I could find and lathered them to coat my hair. I rinsed every soapy sup out of my hair before careful cleaning my body. When I was done I wrapped the big fluffy towel around me and got changed one dry. I slipped on the deep blue skinny jeans and the light grey t-shirt which had magic written across it in a light purple colour. I dried my hair with the hair dryer and tied it up into a high ponytail. I applied a little makeup and heard voices outside. I guess that his parents had come. I went to the door to unlock it but froze when I heard.

"You have a girl here" it was Uriah's voice.

"He what!" that was Zeke.

"Yeah look at these. I doubt these panties belong to him" that was Peter and he had seen my pants.

Shit! What was I going to do? Help me Four please.

"I don't have a girl here. I did but I don't anymore ok" his voice was annoyed.

"Who Four? Bet it was that hot chick from the bar last week" Uriah said.

"Be hilarious if it was the Stiff" I heard them all laugh including Four. I suppose he had to, keep up appearances and all that.

"Ok guys. If it's alright with you I have family stuff to do today. So move it" Four said to them all.

"Four" I heard one of them whine, they all whine the same.

"Go."

I hear them all leave and Four close the door. A few moments later he knocked on the bathroom door. "You can come out now, there gone."

I wondered out of the bathroom. "That was extremely close" I told him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe I should tell them."

"No!" I almost shouted.

"Why ever not?" he looked sad and confused.

"Because, then, you will become a misfit like me and I can't purposely but that on someone. The life of a misfit is horrible."

"But I'll be with you" he tried reasoning.

"No. Ok just no. Don't say anything until I say so ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." I put all my clothes in my bag and handed Four his shorts and hoodie back. He took them reluctantly.

"Maybe we should go outside of town for our date tonight?" he finally spoke.

"Maybe that would be a good idea" I giggled. "That's still if you want to go on a date with me."

"Of course why wouldn't I" Four wrapped his hands around my waist and held me close to him. He leant is head down and our lips met. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I felt like my life was finally on track for once. Even though I knew it wasn't.


End file.
